web_socialfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Google Place
thumb|right|335 px Qu'est-ce que Google Places ? Google Places est une application de Google qui permet aux entreprises d'indiquer leur emplacement. Il s'agit en fait d'une plate-forme de référencement local pour les entreprises. Cet outil de marketing est en quelque sorte complémentaire à Google Map, un service de cartographie en ligne. Avec le temps, Google Places a acquis plusieurs fonctionnalités, de manière à devenir un outil stratégique pour les entreprises. En effet, de nos jours, une quantité très importante de consommateurs effectuent des recherches locales sur les moteurs de recherche, plutôt que d'aller par exemple sur un annuaire en ligne tel que les Pages Jaunes. Selon Google, près de 20% des recherches qui sont effectuées sur Google concerne un lieu ou une adresse[1]. Ordinairement, Google récupère automatiquement de l'information au sujet des entreprises, notamment à l'aide des différents annuaires et sites Internet, toutefois l'information s'avère souvent incomplète et parfois même inexacte. Désormais, l'entreprise peut compléter elle-même une fiche descriptive bien détaillée de son entreprise, de manière à avoir plus de visibilité auprès des consommateurs. Ainsi, l'utilisation de Google Places est rendue particulièrement importante pour une entreprise qui désire apparaître dans les résultats de recherche Voici l'information que l'on peut afficher en complétant une fiche dans Google Places: - coordonnées - page d'accueil - description de l'entreprise - type de paiement - autres attributs - adresse courriel - horaires d'ouverture - catégorie de l'entreprise - photos De plus, une fois que la fiche Google Places de l'entreprise existe, il est possible pour les clients de donner un avis et même d'attribuer un classement. Il est donc très important pour les entreprises de se tenir à jour concernant ce qui se passe dans leur fiche Google Places. Enfin, il est aussi possible pour les commerçants de mettre des coupons-rabais directement dans leur fiche, de manière à attirer plus de clientèle. Selon Google, des millions de gens effectuent des recherches sur Google Maps tous les jours[2], d'où l'importance pour les entreprises d'utiliser Google Places. En plus d'être gratuit, le fait pour une entreprise de créer une fiche sur Google Places permet aux clients potentiels de repérer facilement l'entreprise et même d'obtenir rapidement les informations clés la concernant. Étant donnée le nombre important d'utilisateurs, Google a mis en place un système qui utilise les algorithmes dans les recherches locales, ce qui explique entre autres pourquoi certaines entreprises apparaissent avant les autres. Cela témoigne aussi l'importance de bien remplir sa fiche sur Google Places et d'y utiliser les bons mots clés. Plusieurs sites Internet donnent des renseignements au sujet des moyens qui permettent d'optimiser une fiche Google Places. Voici quelques-uns de ces conseils: 1. Le nom de l'entreprise: Il doit être réel pour être en conformité avec Google qui stipule que les entreprises doivent afficher obligatoirement leur nom officiel[4]. Les slogans, numéros de téléphone, adresses URL, ou autres mots qui ne sont pas dans le nom officiel de l'entreprise ne peuvent donc pas être dans cette section de la fiche. Toutefois, le fait d'avoir un mot clé dans le nom de l'entreprise permet d'augmenter les chances d'apparaître dans les résultats de recherche. 2. L’adresse: Si une entreprise souhaite des classements élevés pour les mots clés qui sont liés à une ville en particulier, cette entreprise doit nécessairement être située dans cette ville. Par exemple, si une entreprise de Québec désire apparaître dans les recherches locales, alors elle doit avoir une adresse physique à Québec. Les entreprises doivent utiliser une véritable adresse, professionnelle et spécifique[5]. Il faut bien sûr s'assurer que l'emplacement de l'entreprise sur Google Maps est exact. Enfin, pour une entreprise qui offre ses services sur un territoire étendu, il importe de spécifier dans la description de l'entreprise le territoire qui est desservi. 3. La catégorie d’une entreprise: L’entreprise doit s’assurer d'être listée dans la bonne catégorie dans Google Places. En ce sens, si l'entreprise vend des meubles, alors elle ne doit pas être catégorisée dans la vente de voitures. De plus, il est possible pour l'entreprise de sélectionner jusqu'à cinq catégories qui la représentent. Il importe alors de les choisir stratégiquement, par exemple en tenant compte de l'ordre. En ce sens, la première catégorie sélectionnée aura plus d'impact que la dernière, de sorte qu'on doit la choisir judicieusement. 4. Les citations d’une entreprise: Les citations, ou "web references", sont des mentions de l'entreprise sur d'autres pages web, que ces pages aient ou non un lien qui dirige vers la page de l'entreprise en question. Par exemple, lorsque les Pages Jaunes indiquent le nom d'une entreprise, cela constitue une citation. Plus une entreprise a de citations à travers le web, plus elle a de chance d'apparaître dans les recherches locales. 5. Les critiques positives: Google Places permet aux consommateurs de donner leur avis directement dans la fiche de l'entreprise. Il est important d'avoir quelques avis positifs, étant donné que cela constitue un facteur d'influence important pour le consommateur. En effet, il est plus attirant pour un client potentiel d'aller par exemple dans un restaurant qui est bien classé et qui contient plusieurs avis positifs que d'aller dans un restaurant au sujet duquel personne n'a jamais donné d'avis. Ses utilités, sa cible et ses avantages. Ses utilités Localisation Cette fonction permet aux consommateurs de retrouver rapidement et avec une facilité déconcertante les entreprises qu’ils recherchent avec précision. Elle permet par ailleurs de présenter les différents services de l’entreprise et d’indiquer divers renseignements pratiques, tels que les heures d’ouvertures et de fermetures, les jours de travail, les différents contacts, etc. Pouvoir d’attraction Elle permet de bâtir une stratégie conative pour amener le client à se décider par l’excitation à faire des achats impulsifs, de disposer d’un site web avec toutes les commodités de navigabilité qui encouragent les visites, les achats répétés grâce à une pratique de marketing poly-sensoriel qui favorise la conservation de son audience en alerte constante. Interface client Elle favorise l’interactivité avec le client. Elle permet ainsi de prendre en compte ses désidératas, tout en améliorant la qualité de prestation, la correction des défaillances en conservant sa bienveillance, la mise à disposition d'un logigramme sur les étapes de livraison d’un service... Sa cible Elle s'adresse aussi bien aux entreprises qu'aux clients. Concernant les entreprises, elle permet à celles désireuses de se faire connaître rapidement, de faire connaître et de promouvoir leurs produits et services ou de s'internationaliser. Concernant le client, Google Places lui permet de prendre des décisions plus éclairées sur ses choix de services, sa destination de choix sur le service voulu et ses préférences. Ses avantages Google Places offre de nombreuses opportunités d’affaires aux acteurs du marché. En effet, correctement renseignés, les différents champs de Google Places permettront à l’entreprise de se faire connaître plus rapidement des prospects. Cette application offre plusieurs autres avantages entre autres de proximité en fonction de l’implantation géographique de l’entreprise, par un descriptif des activités, ou des évènements marquants pour l’actualité de votre entreprise. Par ailleurs, elle procure une grande souplesse dans la modification des données sur l’entreprise en faisant des mises à jour sans difficultés et en créant des catégories personnalisées d’activités. Elle est pratique et facile à gérer, car elle permet d’être présent sur internet sans être forcément détenteur d’un site web. En termes de gestion, elle donne une traçabilité sur le nombre de visiteurs sur le site, en facilitant la gestion de la relation client. Enfin, elle donne des options de qualité de plusieurs services inouïs et totalement gratuits. Voici une liste de tous ses avantages[6] : 1. La publicité sur internet est très visionnée et les annonces traditionnelles sont substitués par Google Places et Google Adwords. 2. Google Places est gratuit. 3. Si l’entreprise optimise bien son dossier sur Google Places, elle apparaitra sur la première page de Google. 4. L’entreprise peut faire voir ses promotion sur son site. 5. Le site web de l’entreprise, ainsi que ses coordonnées, seront accessibles, ce qui permet la traçabilité rapide de l’entreprise. 6. Avec la vulgarisation des applications sur les téléphones mobiles, les clients auront de la facilité à accéder à votre fiche d'entreprise via leur téléphone. 7. La visibilité qu’elle procure à l’entreprise lui permet d’augmenter le volume de sa clientèle. 8. Google Places accepte toutes les compagnies physiques comme virtuelles. 9. L’augmentation de profit financier grâce à la publicité Google Places. 10. Mettre à jour constamment votre entreprise. 11. L'entreprise peut s'ajuster par rapport au commentaire des clients. 12. Google Places donne assez de place pour décrire votre affaire. Publicité En plus des avantages classiques de la publicité liée à internet, Google Paces offre des possibilités inouïes de faire de la promotion à moindre coût, entre autres par un faible coût d’acquisition du client. Il offre aussi souplesse et flexibilité en permettant aux entreprises d’envoyer des publicités, des offres spéciales, des coupons de manière localisée, en ciblant les clients ou les prospects dans leur zone de chalandise. À raison par exemple de 25 $ par mois, aux USA, les entreprises installées dans les villes peuvent faire leurs annonces et se démarquer sur Google Maps et Google. Bien d’autres avantages et des raisons de d’utiliser Google comme moyen publicitaire sont énoncés dans les liens suivants. La géolocalisation La géolocalisation permet de localiser un individu dans l’espace à un moment précis via les GPS des téléphones portables et grâce au réseau 3G. Les outils de géolocalisation sont une double opportunité à la fois pour les consommateurs et pour les entreprises. L’intérêt principal pour le marketing est également double. D’un côté, la géolocalisation permet d’améliorer la stratégie de communication de l’entreprise en proposant une communication personnalisée au client (proche du lieu), mais aussi plus enrichie. D’un autre côté, grâce à elle, le marketing peut jouer sur le facteur de localisation, l’entreprise peut ainsi valoriser la localisation de son emplacement et permettre aux consommateurs de trouver des locaux plus facilement. La géolocalisation a donc plusieurs avantages. Pour le consommateur, elle permet de trouver rapidement un endroit précis comme un magasin ou un produit. 95% des recherches sur téléphones portables sont des recherches locales. Pour les entreprises, la géolocalisation permet d’augmenter le trafic chez elles. Une application de géolocalisation permet de donner un plan précis d’un établissement et de guider le consommateur dans ses achats en optimisant son parcours. Si la géolocalisation a commencé à exister grâce à Foursquare en 2005, elle a trouvé son essor grâce à l’explosion des Smartphones et du marketing mobile. L’objectif est de cibler les consommateurs de plus en plus nomades. Cette stratégie permet d’assembler des données déjà connues sur un consommateur avec le moment de l’identification et le lieu où il est identifié. Le marché de la géolocalisation devrait atteindre des 13 milliards de dollars en 2014. En plus de Google Places, de plus en plus de start-up ont commencé à s’engouffrer dans ce marché en affinant leur stratégie. Les grandes entreprises ont également commencé à utiliser la géolocalisation pour attirer des nouveaux clients. (Ex : H&M avec son application GoldRun qui permet de collecter des objets virtuels disséminés dans un quartier de les partager sur facebook.) La géolocalisation permet de · Pour le consommateur : o Trouver un magasin o Se guider dans un quartier, lieu o Bénéficier des promotions flash · Pour l’entreprise : o Attirer des nouveaux clients. o Fidéliser ses clients en leur proposant des circuits personnalisés. o Un nouvel outil de communication D’après une étude française, les utilisateurs de géolocalisation recherchent : · Un lieu : restaurant, endroit pour sortir (30% des recherches) · Les points d’intérêt (29%) · Horaires de transports publics (20%). Même si l’outil se démocratise, peu d’utilisateurs partagent leur localisation en mode « check in », c'est-à-dire sans demander l’autorisation au préalable. Pourtant le check-in peut permettre aux consommateurs de : #Recevoir des promotions sur les produits récemment achetés. #Recevoir un circuit détaillé en fonction de sa liste des courses. Si la géolocalisation est surtout développée pour des services extérieurs (trouver un magasin dans une rue), elle commence à se développer dans des lieux intérieurs. Les centres commerciaux sont des précurseurs. Grâce à une application unique au centre commercial et à des bornes permettant de localiser les consommateurs, les clients peuvent trouver les magasins qui recherchent plus facilement, mais ils peuvent aussi trouver les produits qu’ils recherchent. L’aéroport français Roissy Charles de Gaulle a mis en place une telle application qui permet d’optimiser les déplacements des voyageurs. La géolocalisation peut poser certains problèmes éthiques. La géolocalisation repose sur le principe du traçage des clients et de leur position dans l’espace. La géolocalisation enregistre un grand nombre de données sur les clients ce qui peut en repousser un grand nombre et en rebuter d’autres. Si les clients ne comprennent pas l’intérêt qu’ils ont à bénéficier de la géolocalisation, ils seront nombreux à critiquer son principe. La géolocalisation fait partie des nouveaux outils du marketing mobile qui aujourd’hui nécessite de la part des marketeurs une part d’éducation chez leur cible. Références Article réalisé par : Stéphanie Roy, Baptiste Faure, Vida Delfin Verreault, Kalilou Coulibaly et Débora B. Sources Jessica Torres, "Comment optimiser votre profil Google Adresses?" dans Commnation, 9 juillet 2012, ligne. (page consultée le 9 mars 2013)] "How exactly does Google Places work?" dans egumball, 2013. (consulté le 10 mars 2012) Googles, Libellés de lieux dans Google Maps, 2013. (consulté le 10 mars 2013) Google, Google Adresses, 2013. (consulté le 10 mars 2013) Tiffany Monhollon, "HOW TO: Optimize Your Google Places Page for SEO & Search Discovery" dans ReachCast Blog, 2013. (consulté le 10 mars 2013) Sebastien Tremblay "Google place 101" Avantages Google Adresse Google Official Blog. Carl Gerber "Ten Advantages of Google Places For your Business" Claburn T. "Google+ local does more than google place." Informationweek Gienke L. "The importance of google places." National Floor Trends. 01/02/2012 William Coop, Etienne Gless et Daniel Rovira "L'irrésistible ascension de la géolocalisation." LEntreprise.com 05/04/2011 William Coop "Comment la géolocalisation profite du boom des smartphones" LEntreprise.com 05/04/2011 Définition : Géolocalisation Dominique Fevre "La géolocalisation séduit tout le monde ou presque..." 24/04/2012 Florence Guernalec "La géolocalisation gagne du terrain" Marketing Direct N°149 - 01/09/2011 Emilie Kovacs "La tracabilité du client en rayon" Marketing Direct N°153 - 01/02/2012 Bertrand LEMAIREBertrand LEMAIRE "Aéroports de Paris embarque la géolocalisation indoor sur son application mobile." 21/01/2013 "Le mobile séduit les enseignes." Marketing Direct Supplément 2012 - 01/12/2012